The Reason
by sculptedangel
Summary: Ginny mourns over a lost lover and reflects over their short time together.


**A/N I was REALLY bored, and this idea had been bugging me for a while, so I decided to write it!!!!!!!! Hope you like it, and loved writing it, and if you get the chance, read my other story too. It's called An Unwelcome Addition. Thanx!!!!!!**

The Reason

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with ever day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all awy

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

-Hoobastank

**Chapter 1 The Reason**

Ginny stretched out a shaking hand and stroked her lovers hair. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her one and only die, watched as the life force left his body and he collapsed onto the cot they had laid him on. A hand reached over to grip her shoulder, but she brushed it off and ran out of the hastily set up tent to melt in a puddle at the base of their tree. Racking sobs filled her tiny frame, and she surrendered to her sorrow. Thinking back over the year they had been together, she let out a small smile. It had been well worth it.

1 Year Earlier

Ginny had been walking down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts when she heard a loud smash. Startled, Ginny found the source of the noise. Inside a room she'd never seen before, she found him. He was yelling something – she wasn't sure what - and throwing random objects at the wall. Tentatively she touched his shoulder and stepped back as he whirled around. He sneered.

"What do you want Weasley?" She stared for a second, then on impulse wrapped him in a crushing hug. He stood there for a while, then gently pushed her away.

"I've no time for that Weasley." Silently she nodded and left the room. And so it continued for the next four months. Each day Ginny would find him, hug him, and then leave. Until that one fateful day. She found him sulking n the same room she'd first hugged him. She reached up and touched his shoulder, then stepped back. He sneered.

"What do you want Weasley?" She stared for a second, and then wrapped him in a crushing hug. She waited for him to push her away, but he held on. He returned the crushing hug for what felt like hours. Finally he pulled away, tilted her face towards his, and smiled.

"I have time today." And he leaned down to press his lips to hers. He pulled away once again.

"I'm sorry. I was raised in a way that I treated those I believed were beneath me like scum. All the things I've done, all the things I've said - I wish I hadn't done. I was perfectly fine with hurting all of you, and that hurts me more than you know. Your patience has taught me better." He wiped a tear from her face. "You've taught me there's more to life that power. I know now that all those things I did to everyone was wrong. I never meant to do those thinks to you." Once again she hugged him and whispered her first words to him.

"Thank you." That was it. No deep proclamation of love, no vigorous snogging, just a quiet thank you, and she was gone.

Every day she anticipated their meeting. They would kiss once, maybe talk a little, and she would leave. Finally it was time for him to graduate. They met in their room. He kissed her softly as she entered.

"I have to go. Father will be expecting me soon." She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I will return. I'll come as often as possible. Weasley, I want to tell you - You've changed me, for the better. You gave me something I didn't know existed – hope. Thank you – you'll never know what you've done for me." With another quick kiss, he left with a flurry of robes.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Gin, you ok? You've seemed pretty down since the graduation." Molly asked her daughter. Ginny nodded and returned to her work. Her mother sighed and left the room. Ginny slammed her fist on the table and screamed. It'd been 2 months since she'd seem him. Heck, even since she'd heard from him. She ran outside until she found the stream, a small one traveling through the very edge of their property. She sat down, buried her head in her knees, and cried. She cried for him, she cried for her. She cried because there was no one there to help her. She was all alone, without even her boyfriend to comfort her. She heard a twig snap and turned to behold an angel – her angel! He came at last! She got up and ran to him, wrapping her arms about his neck as he whirled her around.

"I missed you." She whispered once he set her down. He kissed her and whispered back

"I'm sorry, I had a ton of stuff to finish up at home." They sat down, hand in hand, and stared at the river. He leaned over to kiss her, and for the first time, slipped in some tongue. As they pulled away, Ginny whispered,

"I love you." He nodded.

"I know." Ginny frowned, then shrugged. He wasn't one to show his feelings. Silently he got up and left. She continued to think. When it came to the battle, Harry vs. Voldemort, which side would he choose? Would he follow his father's footsteps, or make a path of his own? She knew which path she wanted him to take, but would he take it?

**6 Months Later**

It was now. Harry was fighting Voldemort, and the death eaters were waging a war against Aurors and common wizards alike. Professor Flitwick was already down, as were Hermione, Charlie, and Goerge. Whether wounded or dead, she wasn't sure. Right now she was watching him. He stood in the middle, head down, obviously fighting an inner battle. Suddenly he looked up, made eye contact with her, grinned maliciously, turned, and killed his father. Ginny broke into a smile, then returned to fighting with renewed energy. She fought to his side and screamed as she watched him go down. All things went into a blur, and she grimly attacked death eater after death eater. Finally she was able to get him out and to a healers. They worked frantically for hours, but it was no use. A healer said he would die in about 5 minutes, so she better make it quick. She walked in and gave him one last hug. He looked at her and whispered "I love you." Then died.

End Flashback

She stood up and ran her fingers over the carving he had made in the tree for them.

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

Finis

**Hope you like it, and I know it has a sad ending, but I really enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
